The present invention relates to a wiring method of a motor, which more specifically can prevent the corrosion of a wiring part of a lead wire electrically connected to a coil of the motor.
In general, a motor is a device that generates a rotation power by transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy, and the motor is classified as an AC motor and a DC motor according to the type of power applied and the AC motor is being used for the actuation of electric home appliances.
The motor comprises a stator and a rotor and rotates by a torque on the rotor generated from the rotating magnetic field generated during the flow of AC on armature windings.
The motor is configured such that a coil wound on an armature is connected to the power source, and for this connection, the coil is wired on a lead wire connected to the power source.
Copper is being used for the coil wound on the armature, but it costs a lot and increases the cost of manufacturing the motor. Thus, now, aluminum coil, instead of copper coil, is being used to decrease the manufacturing cost of the motor and provide raw material in a stable manner.
However, aluminum has a poor ductility relative to copper. Therefore, aluminum can be easily broken by an outer impact during the winding. Also, since aluminum is weak against water, in particular salt water, it can be easily corroded and broken down in case that it is in contact with salt water.